New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs
New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode brings new recruits from Power Rangers Megaforce. Summary While Robbie heads over to Military Camp, Eggman rebuild Metal Alice and they worked together to destroy the Power Rangers. Then, two robots who claim to be Robo Knight's sons, the Megaforce Cubs. Plot Waiting for the Military acceptance letter/Pinkie Pie begins to worry The episode begins with Robbie and his friends waiting for the delivery of his Military acceptance letter to his mailbox which is situated on the ground close by. Robbie was confident that he will be accepted, While Pinkie Pie is far more nervous. When the letter arrives, He takes the letter from the mailman. He quickly reads it and sadly announces, "I... didn't get in." Her friends gasp in dismay. But he cries, "Gotcha!" and shows them the green check mark on the letter. Pinkie Pie abruptly embraces him and clings to him tightly, Exclaiming how happy she is for him with a bone-crushing hug. When he departs to the Military Camp for a week's stay, Pinkie pulls out a massive megaphone and shouts: "Don't forget to write!" The volume of the exclamation echoes in the mountain scenery around them, Though Pinkie Pie worriedly asks her friends, "Do you think he heard me?". Serena's first karate lessons as a substitute teacher/Principal Celestia's speech At the Karate Class, Serena was teaching the students a new technique she made up. Just as the demonstrates, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder did a splendid job using it. Then, Principal Celestia begins her speech on behalf of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage for being the best students in CHS. Having a Picnic at CHS/Twilight and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers After Principal Celestia's speech, Everyone were having a picnic at CHS, They were all having a wonderful time. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers. Arriving at Military Camp/Competing with the best future recruits of all After that, Robbie arrived at the Military Camp. As he came up in line, All of the best future recruits of the military were given orders by the Sergeant and Lieutenant of the camp. Robbie becomes the best of the best/Being respected by the Lieutenant After that, Robbie became the best of all in the camp. As he passed through many obstacles, The Lieutenant of the Military Camp respected him and allowing to be put in charge when needed. Pinkie Pie worried about Robbie again/Assigned for new spells to learn Outside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is eagerly checking her mailbox every few seconds, looking sad when it remains empty. Applejack tells her that Robbie has not been gone for twenty-four hours yet and tells her to give him time to settle in. Applejack suggests that they should go and watch Twilight practice some new spells assigned by Palutena, but Pinkie is not persuaded and remains by her letterbox, continuing checking its contents once every few seconds. Dr. Eggman begins his evil plan/Metal Alice has been rebuilt Until, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. Soon, He has rebuilt Metal Alice who is willing to avenge the death of Prince Vrak of the Alien Armada. Pit and Palutena got help from Robbie/The Rangers gathered for the mission Back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena discovered that Metal Alice as returned thanks to Eggman. So, They had to gather the Rangers on the mission especially Robbie who was finished his job for the time being. The Rage of Metal Alice/Two heroic figures came to the rescue But suddenly, Metal Alice begins her rage attacking the city not too far from CHS. Just as the Rangers did what they could to stop her, Some two stranger figures came out of nowhere to the rescue. The Rise of the Megaforce Cubs/Robbie returned to Military Camp Then, They showed themselves known as the Megaforce Cubs: Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. Just as the battle was withdrawn, Robbie had to return to Military Camp as he came just in time. Promoting Robbie to Sergeant/Getting his own recruit on top condition for battle Back at Military Camp, Robbie was promoted by the Governor of the Military Camp to Sergeant for his trustworthy and disciplined deed for his superiors. Then, He decided to get his own recruits to be on to condition for battle in order to keep the world a better place. Pinkie Pie still waits for Robbie/A care package to deliver Back in CHS, Pinkie Pie is still in front of her mailbox, Though her hair looks disheveled and unkempt. Everyone were watching her from a distance. Pinkie is distraught that it has been three days and Rainbow Dash still has not sent a letter yet. Twilight suggests Pinkie Pie send a letter to Robbie himself. Though Pinkie embraces the idea at first, She becomes paranoid and is terrified by the possibility that he has forgotten them already. Pinkie enumerates other possibilities, Such as the letter being lost in the mail or another person receiving the letter. She ultimately decides to send a care package to him in person. The friends agree, though Pinkie advises them, "Don't be upset if he doesn't recognize you at first. It might take a while for him to get his memory back." Invitations to all of Robbie's friends/Going to Military Camp to join him Then, All of Robbie's friends were received their invitation to meet him at Military Camp. Arriving to join Sergeant Robbie Diaz/Teaching them Military in the Power Ranger Way Soon enough, All of Robbie's friends came just in time to join him in training. Later that day, Sergeant Robbie Diaz taught his teammates military the Power Ranger Way in order to defeat Metal Alice. Through the obstacle course one by one/Robbie and his friends succeeded training And then, They each went through the obstacle course one by one and never gave up. Finally, All of Robbie's friends succeeded their training and ready to defeat Metal Alice. Spike and the young girls found the Megaforce Cubs/Inviting them to the team Meanwhile with Spike, He, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire as they invited them to the team of Data Squad. Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire's story/Meeting with Pit and Palutena At the Cyberspace Command Center, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire explained their story how they came to the Earth right after Robo Knight appeared. Then, They met with Palutena and Pit for the first time. Robbie and his friends plan a battle strategy/To defeat Metal Alice together Then, Robbie and his friends begin to plan a battle strategy in order to defeat Metal Alice. The greatest battle against Metal Alice/The Megaforce Cubs fight back However, Robbie and his friends were alerted by the Megaforce Cubs warning them about Metal Alice. So, The Rangers begin their battle against her as they join in to fight back. Defeating Metal Alice/A Double Cub Slash/The Downfall of Metal Alice Then, Robbie and his team were about to defeat Metal Alice. At last, The Megaforce Cubs finished her of with the Double Cub Slash. Finally, Metal Alice was defeated once again. Firing the Magna Beam/Metal Alice got bigger than before However, Dr. Eggman fired the Magna Beam and made Metal Alice bigger than before. A new Megazord Formation of the century/Taking down Metal Alice for good Until then, The Zords came right on time as they each form their formation. As Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire became their Zord Forms, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Philmac, Stepahine and Riku's morphers glowed as they begin the formation of their own and became the Sol Archangel Megazord. Just as the fight goes on, Metal Alice was finally defeated once more. Robbie and his friends graduated Military Camp/Salutations to theses young bunch After the battle, Robbie and his friends graduated Military Camp as the Governor and the Lieutenant saluted them for their heroism, courage, loyalty and honor on that account. A CHS Welcome home to Robbie and his friends/Party like there's no tomorrow Back at CHS, Everyone welcomed Robbie and his friends home from Military Camp. Then, Cheese Sandwich honored them with a party in their welcoming home. Welcoming the Megaforce Cubs to the team/A Parade in honor of Robbie At the Cyberspace Command Center, Robbie and his friends welcomed the Megaforce Cubs to the team. And happily, There was a parade in honor of Robbie Diaz and his friends, but what they didn't know that Mirage was there, knowing that they are the ones that someone is looking for. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *General John *Lieutenant Elizabeth *Deandra Jakens *Charlie Johnson *Rodney Rogers Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot Civilians * Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Megaforce Cubs. Transcript *New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes